The black flash of konoha
by Lux620
Summary: What would happen if Harry live the life of minato namazike Harry had lived a life of being neglect. His parent found a opportunity to get rid of him. He is later found by a ninja from the hidden leaf. He become the black flash of konoha. Should I the pair be Harry/kushina or Harry/harem Text
1. Chapter 1

**The black flash of konoha**

I do not own naruto or Harry Potter they are own by their own creators. If I did I will change and make naruto and Harry Potter badass.

Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto

Harry Potter is own by J. K. Rowling

What would happen if Harry live the life of minato namazike Harry had lived a life of being neglect. His parent found a opportunity to get rid of him. He is later found by a ninja from the hidden leaf. He become the black flash of konoha. Should I the pair be Harry/kushina or Harry/harem

 **Text**

 **jutsu or spell /Fly thunder god/**

 **Creature (** _ **die)**_

 _ **Speech "**_ those who break the rule are trash but those who abandoned friends are worse than trash"

Chapter 1 who am I

 **October 31 1981 in front of a burnt cottage**

 **3 Person POV:**

A pop can be heard in front of a burning cottage in the dark cloudy night. The person who just appeared was an old man that look like a rip off of gandalf this man was dumbledore."dumbledore what happen here" was the cries a man his name was James Potter he was tall and thin man with brown eye and black untidy hair. He was also Head of the noble and ancient houses of Potter. "James what happen" was the cries of shock from his beautiful wife lily potter she has dark red hair with the brightest green eye. "I just got here James" said dumbledore is a somber tone. "Dumbledore you said-" lily cry of anguished was cut of when they heard their child cries. All three of than ran to the noise they found their twin babies close to their only son Harry James Potter oldest son of lily and James Potter. He look just like his father but with his mother eyes. On his right was One of the twins with had blonde hair was name euphemia potter in honor of of James mother it also doesn't help that she look just like her grandmother. The other twin on his left was his and euphemia sister her name was scarlet they were just joking but they decided to keep it. Her hair was red and look like a carbon copy lily when she was a baby. Harry was born on January 25,1975 while his sister were born on July 31 1980. Harry was an accidental birth because he was accident both his parents had neglected him and dropped him off at lily parent house he stay their since his birth until he was 3 and a half but that didn't stop them from neglecting him. They never said I love you or I am so proud of you. You can't imagine how painful it must feel for a kid who didn't even know who his parents was until he was 3. It was soul crushing when he saw his cute little sister get all his parents attention without trying but he wouldn't get jealous because their babies they don't even know what happening,

 **Harry POV:**

A few moments earlier

I don't trust the rat I don't understand why mum and dad trust him. He feel evil I don't know how mom and dad don't feel it my sister are always crying when he hold them. Peter the rat is talking to himself again. What is this feeling I just want to kill my self their so much malice and death in the air all of the sudden. Why did peter just open the door to the stranger. The clock stranger it feel evil just like the feeling in peter arm I just want to end it all. No I have to protect my sister from whoever the person in the cloak is. I run to the nursery. I lock the door. My sisters are crying I pick them up. The door get blasted. "What do you want" I scream. "I want the child give them to me and I spare you" it ask. Can I give them up I thought. No only a coward can do that I thought. It is coming closer and closer until I dodge it and run to my mum workplace. Their are some rune outside the workplace. I don't know how long this will last I have to find something to protect me and my sisters. The door is coming down. a rock may be able knock it out with this. "You got on my nerve boy Avada Kedavra" it said I threw the rock at it the rock and spell hit each other. I hear a scream of pain and I get blown back and knock out.

 **3 Person POV:**

"James,lily may I see the babies" dumbledore look and can see a lighting mark on both of them. "James and lily your child are the child of the prophet my I present you the twins who live" said dumbledore. "Now James and lily you must train and give your child attention go into hiding because Voldemort death eaters will try to get revenge for their master" said dumbledore. "Dumbledore what about Harry" ask lily. "Lily it will be safer if Harry didn't remember you" said dumbledore. "Lily love we could be a perfect family you always said you wanted child after hogwarts this could be a fresh new start" said James. "I don't know James it one thing to ignore him and another is to abandon him" said lily. "It not abandoning lily we just take away his memories of us and leave him at your sister house once he goes to hogwarts we be a family again" said James. "Your right" lily said. You guy should go to hogwarts I will erase his memories and I Send hadgrid to send him to your sister Mrs Potter" said dumbledore. "Thank you albus" said both Mr and Mrs potter. "Now that this is done I just check him for any injuries and must to back to hogwarts goodnight to you" said albus. You can hear a soft pop and the potter disappears leaving a knock out Harry and albus dumbledore."I'm sorry Harry but we must sacrifice thing for the greater good" their was a few seconds of peace before dumbledore said **/Obliviate/**. "Now Harry I hope you find it in your heart to forgive this old man" said dumbledore before he disappears as well.

 **End of chapter 1**

 **So I'm new and decided to write a fanfic that takes place in the Harry Potter and naruto universe.**

 **Any criticism or grammar check will help also If you do in joy this I will post chapter 2**

 _ **Questions**_

 _ **How many girl dot you want Harry to date**_

 _ **Harry x kushina , Harry x muti , Harry x harem**_

 _ **Muti means 4 girls**_

 _ **And harem is more than 4 or if you want a massive harem**_

 _ **Should it be canon**_

 _ **Yes or no**_

 _ **Genderbend**_

 _ **If you want a young female Tom Riddle**_

 _ **You want a female Sirius or any character**_

 _ **Please leave anything you want me to do**_

 _ **If you want lemons I try to write some but no promises**_

 _ **Thank you for reading signing out**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The black flash**

I do not own naruto or Harry Potter they are own by their own creators. If I did I will change and make naruto and Harry Potter badass.

Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto

Harry Potter is own by J. K. Rowling

What would happen if Harry live the life of minato namazike Harry had lived a life of being neglect. His parent found a opportunity to get rid of him. He is later found by a ninja from the hidden leaf. He become the black flash of konoha. Should I the pair be Harry/kushina or Harry/harem

 **Text**

 **jutsu or spell /Fly thunder god/**

 **Creature (** _ **die)**_

 _ **Speech "**_ those who break the rule are trash but those who abandoned friends are worse than trash"

 **Inner thoughts •I'm I died•**

 ***noises***

 **Chapter 2 wait what happen**

 _ **Harry/Minato POV**_

• _ **did I die ugh no I feel pain ahhh•**_ this was the thought of the the fastest and strongest hokage alive. "Minato" are you alright" said the voice of 3 hokage hiruzen. "Yea did anyone get the number of the bijuu that ran me over" I said with a chuckle. "Minato you are lucky that you survive I would have scream to you for you stupidity but I know you going to get a beating of your life by your wives and mother" said hiruzen. " ummm do you think it still a little to late for the shinigami to take my life" I said. "Yep I always thought it would have been jiraiya who got murder by woman it was good knowing you" said hiruzen. "Minatooooooo" said three extremely angry voices" I flinched at the scream and I'm pretty sure I lost all color on my face. • **I have to escape•** I thoughts. • **I'm to late I hear the door crash** •*crash*. "Hello love and mother" I said I see both my wife and mothers.

 **3 Person POV**

 **Nobody POV**

At the broken door way you can see 3 beautiful woman that can be confused with goddess but as of right now they can be confuse with demons. The one on the right is kushina uzumaki one of my wife in the middle is my mother her name is tsunade senju and the one on her left is mikoto uchiha my other wife and they are leaking killing intent. Behind kushina I see the nine tail behind my mother I see the devil and behind Mikoto I see the shinigami. *gulp* • **I'm dead** • was the thought of one minato namikaze. *crush crunch crack slap* one painful beating and destruction. •ouch ouch ouch I rather fight the kyuubi again• thought minato. "What happen yesterday all I remembered is sealing the kyuubi" said minato. "Minato do you not remember what happened" said my mother. "No I don't" said Minato. " Well you better get comfortable it a long story" said my mother.

 **/Flashback no justu/**

 **In konoha October 9**

 **Inside the Usamaki household "Hey kushina,Minato are going to the secure area" said mikoto. "Yea mikoto are you going to the hospital now" said kushina. "Yep so any name for the child" said mikoto "Yup if a boy it name is going to be naruto if it a girl naruko what about your mikoto" said kushina. "If it a boy I'm going to name him sasuke and if a girl Sayuri will I better get going" said mikoto leaving to the hospital. "Bye mikoto take care" said kushina. "Bye kushina" said mikoto. "Mikoto if you're in any danger put chakra in the Hiraishin Kunai ok" said minato.**

" **I know love you minato" said mikoto. "Love you too" said minato.**

 **Outside of konoha in a secure room 11:55 pm**

" **Keep pushing kushina" said minato. "Aghhhh" said kushina. "Almost there" said a nurse. "Fuck minato I going to kill you for making me suffer how did mikoto do this with Izumi fuck" curse kushina. While this was happing minato was trying hard to make sure the kyuubi wouldn't escape. "Waaa" was the sound of the baby. "It over the baby is out" said the nurse. "Let me see" said minato. "No the baby should see the mother first" said the nurse. "It look so precise" said kushina. "Now let us clean the baby" said the nurse. "Ok kushina we just need to finish the seal and-" minato was cut off by thud*thud*. "Step way from the jinchuriki" said a voice. Minato turn to see an old man. "Danzo what are you doing" said minato. "I'm doing the one thing you aren't jinchuriki are weapons we had the nine tail we can destroy other nations but you want peace nothing but a fool dream we must make it to konoha is the only village" said the now identity old man name danzo. "Now step away from the jinchuriki don't you love your child" said danzo. Danzo then threw the baby in the air./flying raijin/ naruto the teleported to naruto. Sizzling noise could be heard naruto look down to see explosions tags on his child blanket. /flying raijin/ minato move to an abandoned shed and discarded the blanket. "So Danzo wanted to separate your mother and me. /flying raijin/ and minato disappear with the child.**

 **Uzamaki living room October 10 12:15 am**

" **Minato what happened where kushina" said an antsy mikoto. "Danzo kidnap kushina I'm going to go and rescue kushina tell kakashi,rin,obito and Izumi not to leave" said minato. "Daddy is coming back" said minato to his two children./flying raijin/ and minato disappear.**

 **Outside of konoha in the middle of the lake**

" **You can't control the kyuubi" said kushina to Danzo. "That were your wrong" said Danzo he then took out his hand from the sling. He then took of the weight on his hand *thunk**thunk* two weight fell out he then took of the bandage. Kushina was disgusted at what she saw it was a pale arm with sharingan all over it. "So your the one who been grave robbing" said kushina trying not to vomit at the freak of nature. "You should feel honored it has uzamaki and senju Dna with uchina eye implanted into it" said Danzo. "Now kyuubi come out" said Danzo while controlling the kyuubi. Red destructive and vile chakra came out. The kyuubi was out with it full glory (roarrrrrrrrr) it scream in a ear shattering roar. "This is the power of the uzamaki dna you're still alive it only fair that you die by the kyuub" said Danzo. Kyuubi raised it paw and brought it down and a big spray of water when up. "Still fast aren't you minato" said Danzo while disappearing. "Minato you must stop it he going to destroy the village and rebuilt it in his image" said kushina. "I will" said minato. He disappear in /flying raijin/**

 **Back at uzamaki household1:34 am**

" **Rin" scream minato. "ahh" scream rin in shock. "Can you heal kushina" ask a worry minato. "Yea I can try to what happen to her" said rin. "Kakashi,obito where mikoto" ask minoto leaving rin"she talking care of the children" said kakashi. "I need you to bodyguard the family kakashi and obito" said minato. "Yes father" they both said. Minato when to grab his cloak with fourth hokage on it and then left. /flying raijin/**

 **Center of the village**

" **Come kyuubi" said Danzo he use the summoning technique on the ground and a seal appeared. The kyuubi destroy the plaza and started to destroy everything it touched was destroy a good portion of konoha. The ninja of the leaf tryed to distract it so the civilians could escape nothing work and the beast started to make it /tail beast boom/ it started to expand and boom it shot at the hokage mountain. Minato appears and stop the /tail beast boom/ with his /flying raijin/ it appear far away from the village and a big explosion appeared. Danzo snuck up behind minato but minato stab him. Danzo died but the body disappear and Danzo punches minato in a forest minato fell pain in his arm were danzo punch him. Danzo suddenly appears but minato took account that one of Danzo eye are close on his arm. Minato closes his eyes and sharingan appears Surprising danzo. "I never know you had a pair of sharingan also" said Danzo. "This was given to me by my wife she said she be happier if I had a pair" said minato. "I have a question how can you turn off you sharingan it a know fact that if it implanted you can't turn it off" said Danzo. "I can turn of my sharingan because my body accepted it unlike you" said minato. •So I think Danzo could only use Izanagi 9 more time since I killed him once• thought minato. /susanoo/ the ribcage and left arm appeared and grab Danzo by surprise I crushed him so •8 more left• Danzo appeared at my right and tryed to stab me With a kunai it broke in contact and I crushed him.•7 more• I then use /amaterasu/ and burn Him to nothingness.•6 more• agh my eye is bleeding from the strain. /tsukuyomi/ I trap him in my genjutsu and throw a Kunai at him •5 more• /tsukuyomi/ I trap him in another genjustu and throw another kunai at him. He right behind me I unseal my sealing scroll and throw shuriken •4 more• /flying raijin/ and my hiraishin kunai though his skull •3 more• another /flying raijin/ and stab though the skull •2 more. I then place an explosion tag on his chest and *boom* •1 more• /rasengan/ "how can I be defeated by a brat no less" said Danzo. "Goodbye Danzo /Amaterasu/ good grief that freak of nature is gone my senjutsu felt disgust with that arm" •Now the kyuubi is out of his control how do I stop it•.**

 **With the kyuubi**

" **We were able to push it out of the village lord third" said the ninja. "Oh no it charging a tail beast bomb" another ninja cried out. "Where are you minato" thought hiruzen. A giant toad appeared wth the fourth hokage on it he land on the kyuubi and disappear with it leaving the toad. "What are you planning minato" thought hiruzen.**

 **In a clearing far way from any ninja village**

 ***huff*huff*huff* I must use senjutsu to gather more chakra I have to make sure the kyuubi doesn't attack the village ever again I have to seal it in me I can't give the burden to anyone /reaper death seal/ the shinigami appear and I try trade my soul so that the kyuubi is seal forever inside me and for the life of everyone except Danzo I feel like passing out to much chakra inside of me blackout**

 **/flashback no justu end/**

"So that what happen" I ask. "Yes you been in a coma for a week" my mother tell me. Kushina and mikoto returns withe all my children but each holding two little bundle "do you wish to see your baby" they ask. "yes I would love to but one how am I alive" I ask. Nobody answer my questions? Since no one knows the answer

 **So what gender should the baby be**

 **Also by all the children I mean the 2 baby,Izumi a fem itachi and kakashi,obito, and rin the last three are adopted**

 **I'm going to add more woman in the future**

 **Please leave a review who to add in the harem**

 **I will explain Harry/minato history in the future chapter**

 **Stay tune and tell me if I made a mistake and please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**The black flash**

I do not own naruto or Harry Potter they are own by their own creators. If I did I will change and make naruto and Harry Potter badass.

Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto

Harry Potter is own by J. K. Rowling

What would happen if Harry live the life of minato namazike Harry had lived a life of being neglect. His parent found a opportunity to get rid of him. He is later found by a ninja from the hidden leaf. He become the black flash of konoha. Should I the pair be Harry/kushina or Harry/harem

 **Text**

 **jutsu or spell /Fly thunder god/**

 **Creature (** _ **die)**_

 _ **Speech "**_ those who break the rule are trash but those who abandoned friends are worse than trash"

 **Inner thoughts •I'm I died•**

 ***noises***

 **Chapter 3 What happen in magic world? Part 1**

 **/Flashback no justu/**

 **A day after Voldemort death?**

 **In the street of the Magic branch of Europe the public were celebrating the death of the dark lady Voldemort the muggle, half-blood and both the white and gray wizards were happy of Voldemort death. The dark lady died barely yesterday. Everyone was partying and getting drunk most of the death eater were arrested and put on public were just told this morning by albus dumbledore and the wizengamot. They were told that two 15 month did what no wizard or witch was capable survive the killing curse and destroy the dark lady. They are called by the the twins who lived but not everyone was happy the death eaters still loyal to the dark lady know two babies couldn't defeat someone who was equal strength with the headmaster of hogwarts. They wished to know how two child could have defeated the dark lady but peter pettigrew was the only one who know but he went into hiding.**

 **October 31 1981 Wizengamont.**

" **Albus you better have a good reason for awakening us this morning" said Augusta Longbottom. Augusta Longbottom was the Head of the noble and ancient house of Longbottom. "Yes albus you better have a good reason" said Lucius Malfoy form the noble house of malfoy "especially since the dark lady hasn't returned and I have a daughter and wife to take care of". "Yes wizengamont I have a good reason to wake you up at this ungodly hour" said a happy albus. Why are you so bloody happy our auror are out dying said Minister Millicent Bagnold the magic minister of Britain. "Just a couple hour ago Voldemort atta-" everyone started to shout at dumbledore wondering what so good about anything with Voldemort and some wondering if he lost it some wondering both. /Sonorous/ quiet said dumbledore. Everyone stop talking. "Now before everyone start screaming like banshee Voldemort attack the potter-" "What happen to the pups" scream Sirius the head of the noble and ancient house of black. "Let me finish what I was saying" scream an annoyed dumbledore. "Just tonight Voldemort was defeated she was kill by Scarlet and Euphemia" everyone was about to shout how 2 child could defeat the strongest dark lady since grindelwald. "How she was defeated might be because of the power of love". Now everyone was looking at dumbledore like he was insane. "Yes just tonight Voldemort tried to kill the potter twins but was stop by their oldest son Harry I felt the fidelius charm fall when I got their I saw Harry died on the ground protecting them since the dark lady never felt pure love and kill Harry after his death his love protected them from the killing curse and it backfired and killed her I'm sorry Sirius he died" Sirius broke down in tears. While everyone felt bad for Harry death they couldn't stop from celebrating the dark lady death everyone went to their house and told them the good news that day the twins gain the name the-twins-who-lived.**

 **July 31 1987**

 **It was the twins 7 birthday they were hanging out with their friends. The first was Susan bones the heir for the noble and ancient house of bones. The next was daphne greengrass heir for the noble and ancient house of greengrass. There were also Ginny Weasley a young girl with a fiery temper who mother was trying to teach how to become a housewife with Luna Ginny friend they were hanging out in the pool outside with the twins mother. They befriend Susan and Daphne on their 5th birthday party because they both didn't care about the title the-twins-who-live and Ginny they met when a couple of months ago with Luna. How they met was a funny story Ron the prick was telling them one would have the honor to marry him in the future and to not fight about him also his eating manner cause the to hate them he is so stupid that Ginny can do things without calling her mother while he need his mother for everything so they left the Weasley twin told them a secret passage to get out of the house. The older Weasley they hid no problem they were cool. So after escaping the met Ginny and Luna Ginny was fun and love quidditch while Luna had an active imagination another thing that made the twins hate Ron was how he call Luna looney. "Hey mom want are you reading" said euthanasia. Euthanasia was the brain of the twins while scarlet was the strength. "Oh honey it just book of naturally talented wizard and witches though the world I'm checking your ranks" said lily potter. "So what rank are we" said scarlet. "Well in intelligent Euphemia ranks 2 while daphne rank 3 and Susan rank 5 and you rank 8 scarlet" said lily. "who rank 1" said Euphemia. "A girl name hermione granger" said lily. "This is age 7-11 I'm proud of you girl" said lily. "While in casting spell 1 is Scarlet 2 is Euphemia 3 is Susan and 4 is daphne while magic reserve 1 is Euphemia 2 is daphne 3 is Scarlet and 4 is Susan" added lily. "Who is number 1 in age of 12" let's see 12-17 the number 1 is Minato senju age 13 prodigy among prodigy at age 7 he finish his magic school with the highest honor he learn mostly every spell a prodigy in everything but best work is in rune and seals. He has taken out group of older experience dark wizard by himself. He has wood release a bloodline that can calm any creature. At age 8 he became jonin which is the equivalent of an auror. His mission track record is no failure. It is said he is next in line for the title hokage which is the equivalent of minister. In the photo we saw a boy with spiky hair and 2 blond lock on his side almost all the girls were blushing. He had some cyan color eyes. "Why don't you guys hang out in the pool while I sunbathe" said lily.**

 **Sorry I haven't posed I had homework to do.**

 **So this is short chapter I think the history is only going to 2-3 part than it will be minato/Harry history.**

 **So I'm going to write a new story today also can you pleased read the Uchina heir**

 **Stay tune for the black flash and see you later bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**The black flash**

I do not own naruto or Harry Potter they are own by their own creators. If I did I will change and make naruto and Harry Potter badass.

Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto

Harry Potter is own by J. K. Rowling

What would happen if Harry live the life of minato namazike Harry had lived a life of being neglect. His parent found a opportunity to get rid of him. He is later found by a ninja from the hidden leaf. He become the black flash of konoha. Should I the pair be Harry/kushina or Harry/harem

 **Text**

 **jutsu or spell /Fly thunder god/**

 **Creature (** _ **die)**_

 _ **Speech "**_ those who break the rule are trash but those who abandoned friends are worse than trash"

Chapter 4

 **Lily POV**

 **It been a 4 of years since giving Harry to my sister. I keep telling dumbledore to send me letters of how my son is doing but he doesn't he keep telling me it to dangerous and someone might track it. The twins have grown up. I have been telling stories to them about their older brother. They wish to meet him it so hilarious seeing them pout at me. My husband keeps attempting to say it wouldn't be a good thing if our daughters meet our son. I'm always get angry when he say that without giving a reason. the potter manor is beautiful but every second I wonder if my son is eating right, if he taken care of or if he hate us I mean we abandoned our son the first time but both me and James weren't ready for a child i had to finish my schooling with James even if he didn't try oh well just a couple more days until hogwarts start.**

 **A couple days later the 1 of September**

" **Come on Come on Come on" my daughters were saying. It was so adorable how their acting whe use the floo to get to hogwarts. We got to school and said hello to albus and walk to hall. The second to seventh grade were coming in. There was a storm outside I just hope my son won't get sick form all this rain. We sitting on the staff table with Some teacher and albus. The first year were coming with minerva mcgonagall I saw the look of surprise on her face. Right she didn't know that my son was alive. All the students were looking at us since our daughters were the twins-who-live. They had the look of awe and some aww because of our princess. Then Ms mcgonagall started say the student names and having the students come up and put the sorting hat on them. Most of the students where put in gryffindor, some in hufflepuff and ravenclaw also a least some in slytherin. I perk up when I heard Ms mcgonagall scream out Harry Potter. I look up to see Minerva have a look of surprise while the students started chatting with their housemates. "I thought he died" said one. "Do you think that the reason why the potter are here" said another. "I thought you-know-here kill him" said one. "Was he a squib" said one. "He has to be one or we would had seen him" said someone from the other side. Ms mcgonagall came back from shock "silences" she scream. "Harry Potter" she scream but my baby didn't come forward. She look back at the paper but was shocked when she saw the name being to fade. "Albus the name is fading" she scream. Albus walk up to her and you can see the look of shock on his face. I was frozen I could feel the world crumbling around me. I can hear the people around start talking. "What happened" said someone. "Do you think he was a squib" said someone. "I think so" said another person. "James, Lily may I talk to you in my office" said dumbledore. We started walking to his office my daughters started asking what happened to their older brother. We made it to his office. Albus took his seat while he told us to seat down. I sat down with scarlet on my lap and Euphemia on my husband lap. "Dumbledore where my baby" ask lily. "I'm going to be honest I don't know" said dumbledore. "How the bloody hell do you not know" l scream to his face. Dumbledore continue to let me scream. "You told me he was going to be okay. "He was but when hagrid made it the child was gone someone took him" spoke dumbledore. "and you never thought of telling me" I spoke. "We expect him to appear here-" he said before I cut him off "you expected he better be okay our I swear nothing would protect you from my wrath" spoke lily before grabbing both her daughters and walking to the floo and leaving**

 **The timeskip**

 **I**

 **After screaming at dumbledore. The daily prophet wrote an article about the accident they had field day. They were saying had theory from how we were protecting him from the death eaters to how we abandoned him all the way how we had him lock underneath the manor and keeping him as a sex slave don't ask I don't want to know. I been spending my evenings try to find information about my son but found nothing.**

 **Chapter 3 but in lily POV**

 **I'm right now relaxing next to pool. While my daughters and her friends are in the pool celebrating the twins birthday. They started asking what I was reading. I told my daughters of how this is a information book saying their rank as top young wizard and witches in the world. They ask what their rank were. I flipped to Britain rank and told them and her friends. They then ask who was the top in the world was a kid name minato senju age 13. I started thinking were I seen him before but I was cut off when I saw my daughters blush. I decided to tease them. "Aww do you guy have a crush" I ask they blush harder. I can't wait to tell their mother about this. I just hope to one day find my son.**

 **I back I'm going to rewrite the Uchina heir**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter and goodbye**

 **Leave a comment of what you want and I will try to add it.**


End file.
